


Bliss

by CheekyTorah



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: “Keeping fantasies as only fantasies will only do one thing.”“Hmm?”“Keeps us tied down, and aren’t we here to be free?”~*~The Blaze is the hottest club in Wizarding Britain. Their policy is consent is everything, aftercare is their mantra and Harry is a regular for his own VIP experience.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween Special for my ‘Kinktober with KinkyTorah’ event on Tumblr! I really hope you enjoy this piece and please note the Tags, this one isn’t for everyone! Xo 😘
> 
> Updated today [November 2nd] after the lovely @Keyflight790 Beta read my piece! Thank you! You made me feel so good about this piece! 
> 
> A huge thank you to all my Kinky people ;) you know who you are. Your encouragement, support, flailing, keyboard smashes, advice, prompts and more have been influential in getting me through this Kinky month. 
> 
> This month has me stepping WAY out of my comfort zone, I have never really shared this part of my interests and curiosities with people before and you lot have been so accepting and supportive and it’s helped me bloom like the little kinky fuck I am :D
> 
> So I gift this to all of the DD 😘 as a thank you for welcoming me and to my Tumblr Followers for supporting me! 
> 
> Xx

When Harry walked in, it was to a dimly lit room with a few coloured beams that crossed a stage and cast a soft glow of a rainbow over the people. On stage, there was the usual scene, a delectable masked blond man, clad in silky lingerie, dancing. He wore a bra of lace and intricate ties up the back, and the outline of his length was visible through his dark green silk panties to all who watched him. His perky arse looked delicious with just the bottom of the ground globes poking out under his knickers. Up his legs were sheer nylons that stopped mid-thigh and were clipped up to his panties. Harry groaned and felt his cock throb with pleasure.

The entire wall of the back of the stage were mirrors, and Harry could see the man smiling at himself as he sunk low and his arse went up in a sultry dance move. Harry had to admit, the sexiest thing about the man’s attire was his four inch stilettos. Oh, how he wanted to be walked all over in those. 

The Blaze was the hottest—emphasis on hot— club in London. A hidden Wizarding Gem, it looked like an empty parking lot to any passers by, and the wards kept muggles from stumbling upon it. It had a pumping nightclub with VIP rooms on the main level, while the second floor had a lounge with an open roof and the license to sell pot to their customers. The third floor was Harry’s favourite, though. Called the Dungeon, it was sectioned into six areas; each area’s kinks always connected in some small way to a sensory system. Of course, there were always overlaps, but the basics were simple. Bondage, impact play, most other pain kinks and other touch sensory play were in the Touch Room. The dancers, exhibitionists and voyeurs were in the Vision Room, which also had a wall of glass overlooking London. And it went on like that.

There was a special room that didn’t fall into the sensory system; it was for special kinks and situations, kinks that could be more triggering, higher risk, and more exclusive. This room had smaller rooms for more privacy. Here singles, couples or groups could book a room for edgeplay, scat play and watersports, there were two glory hole rooms--one for each side of the glory hole--and private orgy rooms. There was also a quiet room, full of beds and couches. It had food and water, blankets and tv’s, everything one could ever need for their Aftercare.

The most exclusive of rooms--and Harry’s personal favourite--was the Legilimency Room. It was a single room, with a very exclusive list of VIP’s allowed to use it. Somehow Harry had gotten on that list. He suspected it was to do with being The Chosen One, but in this particular situation, he could care less.

The Wix folk who entered the Dungeon were immediately tested for their alcohol blood levels, and provided Sobriety Potions for any level above their policy. The Dungeon Masters had the right to refuse anyone that was under the influence or refused the alcohol tests. All clientele were provided the safe words regardless of frequency at the club. Whether they were daily regulars or newcomers, they were always asked if they knew the system and to repeat the words and their meanings before entering the Dungeon.

The Dungeon Masters were glamoured. They were always scouting the rooms, ensuring everyone was safe and enjoying themselves. Harry had an idea of who they might be, but he would never ask or use influence to find out. The anonymity and respect of privacy here was refreshing. He was never treated differently--unless he felt the desire to be, of course--because of his fame. 

Harry smiled as he made his way towards the Stage. He sat, a glass of water to his left and decided to enjoy himself while he waited for his Legilimency time slot. 

“Potter,” a shrill voice said as she sat down next to him at the small round table.

“Evening,” Harry nodded respectfully at the female Dungeon Master, but his brow was arched. She was still glamoured, her face appearing only to be a blurry blob.

“Tell me what you think of our lovely dancer,” she cackled. “He’s taken quite the fancy to seeing you in the crowd.”

“He just happens to always be dancing just before...well you know why I come here.”

“We all have our own reasons for what we do here, there’s no judgement, Potter.”

“Of course, he’s a fit bloke, but I can’t imagine wanting to play with him when he just looks so good up there,” Harry smirked as the man in question turned his back to the small crowd and touched his toes.

“He does, doesn’t he.” She spoke almost thoughtfully. “Keeping fantasies as only fantasies will only do one thing.”

“Hmm?” 

“Keeps us tied down, and aren’t we here to be free?”

She rapped her knuckles against the table in a goodbye before she left to further scout the area. 

~*~

Harry found his way to VIP rooms, one of which was a consistent open invite for him to join whenever he felt like it. He wandered in and stripped his shirt and jeans, folding them on the table. He surveyed the room. There were five people there, one sat in the corner covered in a blanket while two men doted on him. 

Harry went and laid down on the chaise, palming at his half hard cock, looking around expectantly at the others in the room. There was Oliver Wood, starkers and staring at him, and Theodore Nott on his knees sucking Oliver off. Harry smirked at them, and Oliver signalled for Theo to stop and they made their way over.

“You just missed the orgy, but it looks like you want to be filled too,” Oliver chuckled watching Harry massaging his balls and licking his lips.

“You know me,” Harry grinned. 

Theo crawled over to Harry, and looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. The question was clear but Harry needed to hear it.

“Id like to fuck you, may I?”

Harry nodded eagerly and shivered as Theo turned him over, and pulled down his pants. A slick finger circled his entrance, before slipping in and out. Harry groaned at the intrusion and pressed back only to be held in place by strong, rough hands. 

“Mmmm, you have such a pretty mouth Harry, can I fuck it?” Oliver’s voice was rough and his eyes dark as he asked. 

“Please,” Harry whimpered as a second finger joined the first in his arse. 

Oliver’s fingers sank into Harry’s wild black hair and his thick and heavy cock popped into his mouth. Harry moaned as Oliver pulled on his hair and thrust his cock to the back of Harry’s throat. He loves to choke on it, feel the heavy weight on his tongue, the soft head pushing into his throat. He loved to feel used, and wanted. 

A third finger now breached his tight hole, and the burn was bliss. Hary moaned around the cock fucking his mouth, and felt, more than heard, Oliver groaning with pleasure from the vibrations. 

“Merlin, you have a tight, greedy little hole. I can’t wait to fuck you,” Theo muttered as he slipped a fourth digit into Harry and stretched him wide.

Harry jerked, moaning loudly, feeling the need to drop the cock in his mouth, but the grip in his hair tightened in warning. The assault on his throat was amazing, and Harry’s cock leaked a puddle onto the chaise.

“What do we have here?” 

Harry recognized that voice, the one belonging to Zacharias Smith. 

“Mmmm, Harry, I love seeing you like this.”

Harry glanced towards the voice, seeing the man pulling desperately on his hard length. Within moments he was spurting long white strips over Harry’s back and disappearing from the room completely.

“I love seeing people just use you for their enjoyment.” Oliver grunted. “You are such a little slut for cock, Harry. Love to help. So good at it.”

Harry shivered, and soon Oliver was coming down Harry’s throat, long hard spurts, and Harry did his best to swallow it all, but some dropped down his chin and neck.

“You want a go? He’s ready for it!” Oliver grinned over Harry’s shoulder and Theo fucked into him. 

Harry loved to be stretched. Even with four fingers having loosened him, Theo still had such a huge cock that he got that delicious burn that he loved so much. As Harry clenched around Theo, he felt a hand carding through his hair. He looked up to find Neville smoothing back his hair fondly with a hungry but affectionate look in his eyes.

“You ready for us too, Harry?” Neville asked politely. 

Dean and Seamus were beside him, pulling their own hard cocks from their trousers as if in line to come down Harry’s throat. Harry shivered with anticipation and nodded impatiently.

Neville chuckled and rubbed his own leaking member over Harry's lips before thrusting in. Harry ran his tongue over the head and tried to tease Nevilles a lot, but he groaned and froze from Theos unforgiving pace against his prostate. Neville took that moment to thrust deep in Harry's throat, over and over. Soon Theo was pulling out, coming all over Harry's back and moaning loud and gravely. 

Seamus took his place behind him, Dean beside him watching, and slipped into Harry's loose hole easily. He reached around and tugged on Harry's balls to keep him from finishing too soon and Harry jerked back, thrusting against Seamus. Just a bit more friction…

“I want you to hold on till you are in our room in ten minutes. Do you hear me? Do. Not. Come.” A voice echoed in Harry’s mind and if it hadn’t been for the order, Harry almost would have came from the smooth voice in his mind.

Neville pulled out of Harry’s mouth and came all over Harry’s face, bursts of his orgasm hitting his nose, cheeks, and chin.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed as Seamus hit his prostate again, slamming into Harry with all his strength. He felt Seamus throb, and then he was being filled with Seamus’ spunk. In the middle of his orgasm, Seamus pulled out and spilled the rest over Harry’s back adding to the pool of cooling come along Harry’s spine. Harry felt himself drift out of consciousness as he felt another cock breach his entrance. He knew his friends knew this was okay, it was agreed between them before he ever went there, that the last one would keep fucking him even if he passed out from exhaustion.

When he came to, Harry willed his aching cock to calm down and took a few moments to breathe. He felt a hand smoothing his hair again and a warm wet cloth cleaning his back, while another clean his face. Harry sat down and Dean handed him a glass of cool water and gave him a warm hug. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before he drained the glass and stood up on shaky legs. 

“Thank you,” he said with a sore raspy throat and slipped out of the room.

Harry wandered down the hall towards the Gold room, so named for the door covered in golden Snitches. He walked in and closed the door behind him, standing in the middle of the room Harry slipped the blindfold over his eyes. 

_Colour?_

Harry smiled to himself as he felt a hand trail a rope down his chest. 

“Green.”

_I’m going to tie you up now Harry, and then we’ll begin._

Harry shivered as the ropes slid over his body, tightened against his skin and hoisted his arms up over his head.

He didn’t know who was in his head every week, who fucked with his perception of reality, fed him fantasies he could hardly admit to himself that he enjoyed, who both praised and degraded him, made him come untouched every single time.

_“Of course you don’t, and you won’t unless I choose it.”_

Harry shivered as the voice spoke in his head. He heard the calm breathing of a man in the room, footsteps of pacing coming from—somewhere, everywhere? He wasn’t sure.

_“Both and neither.”_

Nothing Harry could think was safe from this, of course. He knew legilimency and he could fight it if he wanted-

_“But you don’t want to, do you? You like that I’m in you head, seeing all the dirty things you hide from the world. You like that someone sees what a nasty whore you are, especially when you know you can’t tell anyone. Little hero of the wizarding world, but really you're just a boring little nobody, with fucked up fantasies like all of us.”_

Yes, Harry groaned. Fuck yes, he wasn’t special, just Harry.

_“Yes, Harry, I see it all, how your first time wanking was after accidentally seeing your godfather fucking his boyfriend. You nasty little slut. Or how you used to wank hearing your dormmates, how you listened to your best friend screw his girlfriend and got off on it. Even-“_

“Please,” Harry moaned, still naked, his cock jerking against his stomach and trailing precome. 

_“You even got hard fighting with m-Malfoy.”_

“I’m fucked up I know,” Harry whimpered.

_What’s even more fucked up is wanting a monster to take you apart, piece by piece, to obey his every word._

“He’s not a—not anymore.” Harry couldn’t help himself but defend Malfoy.

_Harry, I’m not talking about the Malfoy boy._

Harry shivered as his mind was flooded with images of himself, at the mercy of a power hungry maniac.

_It must have been embarrassing, getting turned on having an evil monster in your head, wanting to submit to him like you have for me. To touch yourself to the thought of him controlling you and forcing you down on your knees._

Harry’s senses were overloaded, the image of Tom Riddle shoving Harry to his knees, his girthy cock being shoved down his throat so hard and unforgiving that it would bring tears to Harry’s eyes. His cock leaked and ached for release as more images of Harry and Tom flooded his mind. 

_Don’t come yet. For you to want him to bend you over and take you in the middle of the Atrium in front of your professors. To want him to put his mouth around your gorgeous hard aching cock. Come for me Harry._

“Fuuuu—” Harry bucked his hips up and came hard all over his chest.

_Keep your blindfold on. I’ll untie the ropes. I’ll bring you water, a blanket and a biscuit. Then I’ll send in a master for the rest of your aftercare._

As the ropes fell away, hands rubbed a soothing balm over his shoulders and wrists where the ropes had tightened around him. Harry wished it was him who walked him down the hall, sat him in front of the tele and held him until the shakes went away. Sometimes he wished he knew who he was, the nameless man who knew all his dirty parts but didn’t judge him for it. 

_You wouldn’t want that. I know you trust me, so just believe that I know it’s better this way._

Harry felt a cool glass get placed in one hand, a blanket draped over his shoulders and a biscuit pressed into his other hand. A familiar warm hand with long slender fingers cupped his cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” came a hoarse whisper before the hand slipped away and footsteps trailed away to the door. 

_”Oh and Harry? Talk to the dancer. I know he’s your type.”_ The door opened and the man left the room. 

Harry smiled tiredly and curled tight into a ball nibbling his chocolate biscuit and hummed happily to himself. Maybe he would talk to the pretty blond man, after all.


End file.
